freewarefandomcom-20200213-history
Online antivirus scans
= Online antvirus/antitrojan Scanners = Why use online scanners as opposed to downloading and installing local scanners? * Avoid conflicts with existing security software * Ease of management, single file scanners allows quick checks when you are not allowed to install security software. * Some sites allow multiple engine checks. * Quicker updates (some sites), always most up-to-date signatures (some sites) Disadvantages * No real-time protection * Requires internet access * For full disk scans, it is generally slower than installing and scanning with local copy, although subsequent checks require only signature updates * Uploading single files is definitely slower than scanning with an already installed scanner. * In either case, not suitable for dial-up. * Fewer scanning options and control than your local software copy. * Some scanners hosted on third party sites might have signatures that lag behind the official ones. * Single file scanners have file limits. * Some scans do not disinfect, some only have limited scan abilities. * Privacy/confidential issues for those that require file uploads of sensitive files. Full disk scans Below are a list of scanners that scan your full hard-disk. The engine underlying each scan is noted so you can avoid duplication with scanners you already have. If a freeware version of the scanner (or at least roughly the same engine) is available for local use it is indicated. Most allow you to scan specific folders as well. Almost all have options to scan archives, those that do not are "tested" by scanning with a zipped version of eicar, though this is not a foolproof test. A few scanners only detect problems but do not offer to disinfect or even delete the offending file; these are indicated. Single file scans These scanners are useful in that you don't require Java or ActiveX enabled to work. There is no need to download sizable files, you just upload the file to the site, and it gives you a reply on whether it is clean or not. Besides some privacy concerns of such scanners (you need to send the whole file through the net) , a big downside is that almost all of the existing single file scanners allow you to check only very small files. In fact, if you want to check single files, most of the time it is better to use one of the third party multiple engine scanner sites because they not only scan with more engines but also have a larger size limits. Still such multi-engine sites are often very busy and they might not have as updated signatures as the single file scanner sites which are "official". Multiple engine scans These sites allow you to check files against multiple AV engines. The catch is you are allowed to only check one file at the time. As you might expect, using more engines gives you greater assurance that a checked file is really clean as compared to using one engine only but it also increases the chance of one or more engines giving a false positive (it doesn't help some of the engines are set to the highest levels for heuristics). It should also be noted that the engine/definition versions employed by the online multi-engine services may lag behind the latest released for one or more of the engines although this situation steadily improved through 2006. In the past year (2006), use of such sites have become very very popular, and as such it often takes a while to get results. Virus.Org Malware scanning service is probably currently the least well known of the sites and perhaps least busy. Sandboxing single file scans Probably more useful for advanced users. Other Online scanners (mostly antispyware) # Aluria - Free Spyware Scanner - http://www.aluriasoftware.com/index.php?menu=litescan # CounterSpy Spyware Scan - http://www.sunbelt-software.com/dell/scan.cfm # Earthlink Scanner - http://www.earthlink.net/software/nmfree/spyscan/ # myNetWatchman SecCheck - http://www.mynetwatchman.com/tools/sc/ - Uses ClamAV and F-secure + hash checks, behavior checks and audit checks. # MySpyZero - http://global.ahnlab.com/global/products/myspyzero.html # Panda Xposer - http://www.pandasoftware.com/products/spyxposer/com/ # Pest Patrol online scanner - http://store.ca.com/v2.0-img/operations/safer/site/ab/promo53025scan.htm and http://www.pestpatrol.com/pestscan/index.htm # RegFreeze - http://www.actualresearch.com/rf_onlinescan.php # Tenebril - http://www.tenebril.com/scanner/main_start.php # Trend Antispy for web - http://www.trendmicro.com/spyware-scan/ # Webroot spy audit- http://www.webroot.com/services/spyaudit_03.htm and http://www.webroot.com/services/entaudit/index.php # Xcleaner - http://www.spywareguide.com/onlinescan.php also http://www.spywareinfo.com/xscan.php # ZoneAlarm Spyware Scanner - http://www.zonelabs.com/store/content/promotions/spywarescanner/index.jsp?dc=12bms&ctry=US&lang=en and http://download.zonelabs.com/bin/promotions/spywaredetector/index4.html Parasite Activex Check # Aumha check (limited to Activex controls) - http://www.aumha.org/a/noads.php and http://www.microwavecookingforone.com/ParasiteCheck.html # Computer Helpdesk - http://helpdesk.uvic.ca/security/adware/adware_check.html # Doxdesk.com - Parasite Check (limited to Activex controls)- http://www.doxdesk.com/parasite/ Online website malware scanner (crawls website and scans the content) #Quttera - Online URLs/Websites Scanner - http://quttera.com #VirusTotal.com - Scans URLs - http://virustotal.com #URLvoid - URL and Website check - http://www.urlvoid.com/ Category:AntiVirus Category:Software Comparison Category:AntiVirus Category:Software Comparison Category:AntiVirus Category:Software Comparison Category:AntiVirus Category:Software Comparison